This invention relates to a lightweight knockdown table and cabinet structure including a novel fastener and lock assembly for quick and easy set up or knockdown of the structure and a multi-sectioned top which adds strength and rigidity to the overall structure which is capable of supporting considerable weight.
Table and cabinet structures are very useful for presentations and trade shows for supporting various items as well as for storing or concealing things that a user does not wish others to readily see, such as supplies, containers, briefcases, and miscellaneous other things Conventional tables and cabinets are unfortunately heavy, bulky and not easily transportable for use at trade shows and the like.
Collapsible self-supporting structures are known and typically have a network of support rods which are pivotally joined together by hub assemblies for movement between a collapsed, compact position for storage or transportation, and an open or erect condition in which the desired structural shape is attained as disclosed in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,210 Dome or arch-shaped structures of this type may be illustrated by U.S Pat. Nos. 3,838,703; 3,968,808; 4,026,313; and 4,290,244.
Collapsible display panel or wall structures of the type having planar or arcuate faced surfaces may be illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,726 and 4,471,548. Such panel structures are commercially available and are useful for trade shows and the like. These types of structures are typically covered by a sheet of material for either covering the front of the panel structure or displaying a graphic representation.
Collapsible, self-supporting structures with various attachments and fastening assemblies are also known and illustrated by co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,560. However, such structures with fastening and connecting assemblies do not themselves for adaption for knockdown table and cabinet structures.
There is need for a lightweight but rigid and strong knockdown table and cabinet structure that will simply and readily assemble and disassemble without the need for tools or time-consuming effort and which will readily fold up or knockdown for easy transportation.